November 2009 R-FS Group Wall
November 2009 RFS Group Wall Chat Records Pages 341-355 Swordsman524 I finished a major part of the tarquin. Suprisingly, i might finish everything besides the Engineering deck today. 11/30/2009 7:32:41 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques dang....*sighs* why i didn't stayed in the command branch? i've alway been good in making tactic and strategys..anyway,these noobs want to make a "war" at one of their place,pathethic 11/30/2009 6:46:07 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face Sir im not gloating but ive been on roblox since a month after it was made(i got banned and hacked alot :P)and ive owned an assassin squad and tooken over more bases that i can count.I have expierence. 11/30/2009 6:20:16 PM mrtw0face cyber RR cant go into battle unless there ordered to BY the commander,and the RR ATTACK on ships that are owned by COMMAMD.And you of all people should know command does its share of fighting.Almost every RR officer has a post on a ship.And the flagships are the first into battle to take out the enemies air support so they wont bomb our soldiers.Thats the smart way to do it anyway. 11/30/2009 6:18:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cadet (now ensign) Spider is now a Marine aboard the Scarlet and now attends to his branch and shipboard duties. I am trying to gather some past members of EFS (nightslash2020, sgtmajor, etc.) If anyone else can get some recruits please try, and look at our newest site blog post. 11/30/2009 6:11:48 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 The Scarlet led by FCAPT. Siondark1 lost its helmsman - You're fit for the job. 11/30/2009 6:05:37 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 You do not currently have a position aboard one of our ships daveed..maybe you'd like one? 11/30/2009 6:04:43 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Glad to have your support. 11/30/2009 5:51:41 PM Delete Report Abuse daveed2 Im ready,just give me a chaingun,and im nuts..Plus,they are on the gorund,we got ships.. 11/30/2009 5:20:29 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Cyber is right, we do. But still - we are untrained mostly except for Cyber and Red. Since we have only 15 people we probably will have to have everyone take part in combat and not just Security/R.R. Anyway what is the purpose of their conflict? Casus belli. 11/30/2009 4:02:53 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques They are 9 and we are 14 11/30/2009 7:04:27 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques We have the numerical advantage trought,red. 11/30/2009 7:03:40 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse redburst8 swords with all due respect i dont think youre ready to send men into actual combat 11/29/2009 11:56:23 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques reply to sion post:the Zerox is useless currently reply to mr post: what is the use of training if command will only command some troops and ships and that R.R. and ops will fight in the front line? 11/29/2009 8:06:43 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face and a reply to cybers last post:You can never get enough training! 11/29/2009 7:36:28 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face im sure we will win this war,even if we have to fight.Im going to go train at the EFS place anyone who wants to join me come. 11/29/2009 7:28:02 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face oh nvm i see it 11/29/2009 7:26:48 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir the only thing i find that out or order when i search is the EFSTECH account with the war place 11/29/2009 7:26:00 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Hm. They say they want to "Eliminate EFS". Search EFS in people. 11/29/2009 7:20:28 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 lol why i say that 11/29/2009 6:01:35 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 next thing you know i'll lose my helmsmen. 11/29/2009 5:59:15 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 oh joy i lost my tactical officially and we got a frikkin war on our heads. I swear if i catch one of those ships they'll be blown to bits. 11/29/2009 5:56:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 sir! if this war happens, the scarlet will see it through to the end. along witht the zerox, and scarlet b. 11/29/2009 5:42:43 PM Swordsman524 Lol. I wonder what this "war" is all about? 11/29/2009 12:51:39 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I should get the tarquin done this week. I'd like to have some training done just in case. 11/29/2009 12:50:31 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face we DO outnumber them though 11/29/2009 12:38:51 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face i suggest we ignore them although we have been training for something like this we are n difficult times 11/29/2009 12:34:57 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Great! Let me post the official command orders now. 11/29/2009 11:42:06 AM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse the-darksky-scarlet-tarquin ------------- branch i like to be on darksky:helmsmen 11/29/2009 5:06:58 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse the-darksky-scarlet-tarquin ------------- EFS/FS Transfer Request Form ROBLOX Username:jgoosse Current Rank:ensign Current Branch:command 11/29/2009 5:04:53 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse okay im gone take a look at it 11/29/2009 4:52:24 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 JGOOSSE: Please check your inbox on our site. Thank you. 11/28/2009 2:41:54 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 JGOOSSE: Please check your inbox on our site. Thank you. 11/28/2009 1:40:25 PM Delete Report Abuse man155 But I have loads. 11/28/2009 8:08:06 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques I have not many homeworks,that is why i'm connected atleast 1 hour a day 11/28/2009 7:16:35 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse il try to find sum pictures and maybe make some 11/28/2009 4:46:25 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Guys,I might not be seeing FS much,ill try to come and look at the site when I can,my homework has ruled me.. 11/27/2009 9:35:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques I'd like to make a AMV but my father don't want me to download anything and that include music :/ 11/27/2009 8:43:32 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 If anyone has any video/footage or pictures related to FS/EFS, please post them on our site. I will compile them into a trailer-like clip. 11/27/2009 1:13:08 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 I would like to welcome PlugThisin! He was one of our first officers in the early days of EFS, now FS. Welcome back :D!!! 11/27/2009 12:19:42 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Anime2128 and Man155 - Please go on the Clan/ROBLOX talk section of our site forums. Thank you. 11/26/2009 7:19:01 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Happy thanksgiving guys!(even if Canadian thanksgiving happened a while ago :/) 11/26/2009 7:07:17 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Great Trekkie! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 11/26/2009 5:57:05 PM Delete Report Abuse mrtw0face Happy Thanksgiving! 11/26/2009 5:33:49 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Trekkie anti-virus 11/26/2009 4:39:20 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Trekkie I fixed the problem :D:D:D:D:D:D:D It turned out to be my anit-virus program... 11/26/2009 4:39:03 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 This message is to EVERYONE. And there are some specific attention threads to some of you. 11/26/2009 12:41:40 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Please take a look at the forums. There is information i need to share. 11/26/2009 11:55:25 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques If you want to ad me in Facebook,my name is Jacques Massicotte Jr 11/25/2009 2:33:14 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques omg facebook?!i just made a account some time ago.. 11/25/2009 2:32:11 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse i dont got facebook and dont want one 11/25/2009 2:28:41 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 ATTENTION: FS - Starfleet is up on face.book! You may join if you wish. 11/25/2009 2:28:01 PM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse i visit the site evrey day to look if i got messages but i logg off after a few minutes cuz always nobody online and stuff 11/25/2009 2:27:08 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 oh good. ty cyber.=) 11/25/2009 12:39:21 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 main support 11/24/2009 9:54:45 PM Delete Report Abuse siondark1 exuse me but "BACKBONE" that better not be bad.lol 11/24/2009 9:32:26 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 great i just got ditched. oh and btw cyber what do you mean by backbone? 11/24/2009 9:20:40 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 FS is much more then RP sessions. FS is an RP group, but RP sessions on ships are only a small part of it. 11/24/2009 9:18:26 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Just to ask admiral,why is smirky vice admiral? he never rp with us 11/24/2009 7:11:07 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Please await further official orders (it will be on the forums once i get a reply from you) 11/24/2009 4:07:54 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Alright jgoosse. I sent you a PM regarding your resignation on the Scarlet. Please PM Captain CyberJacques for a position aboard the Darksky. 11/24/2009 4:01:12 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques ...jg why you didn't wanted to stay on the backbone of our fleet(the Scarlet)? 11/24/2009 2:26:58 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse leaving* 11/24/2009 11:52:04 AM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse sorry sion im leacing the scarlet :( going back to darksky it whas a hard choise but now i know whagt i gota do :( 11/24/2009 11:51:50 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Alright - The Darksky may be assigned to investigation of the Vituzad Neutral zone...What about the Scarlet? 11/23/2009 8:49:49 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Admiral,could i request a precise goal for the Darksky?If yes i wish it to investigate the Vituzad neutral zone. 11/23/2009 5:13:33 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face oh nvm wrong comment jee trekkie hope you can still play roblox 11/21/2009 7:35:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face sir they fixed that glitch it was on the forums one day a few weeks ago that comment was old 11/21/2009 7:35:01 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 :p he was kidding..but trekkie maybe its a virus? 11/21/2009 12:51:01 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques club penguin is not a MMORPG it's a MMO game(MMORPG= Massivly Multiplayer Online Role Play Game,MMO=Massivly Multiplayer Online game) but still not a bad idea 11/21/2009 8:57:38 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse maybe be coud use clubpenguin....just kidding Xd 11/21/2009 6:29:01 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques Anyone got an idea of a MMORPG place else then roblox where FS could expand?i just have no idea 11/20/2009 4:03:19 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Trekkie extremely 11/20/2009 3:47:03 PM Delete Report Abuse Trekkie My games are still extreamelt laggy, even the chat is laggy. I'm sorry to say I might not make it :( 11/20/2009 3:46:35 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 "Flourish" 11/19/2009 7:48:22 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse cyborg887 I really want this clan to "fourish" 11/19/2009 7:06:10 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 @Jgoosse 11/19/2009 6:10:02 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques "yup" what? 11/19/2009 4:06:48 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 yup 11/19/2009 3:44:22 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Well...on my side i am more than happy with my current rank... 11/19/2009 2:57:06 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse o rly admiral? 11/19/2009 1:31:43 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I am currently evaluating promotions... 11/18/2009 10:28:18 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Well anyway,you can choose anything you want jg,im sure you gonna be an very useful ensign whatever ship you serve on. 11/18/2009 4:42:23 PM Delete Report Abuse jgoosse sorry if i leave the scarlet sion and sorry if i leave the darksky cyber :l im confuced :l in a few days youl have te answer... 11/18/2009 10:30:33 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse besides cyber i didnt made a choise yet i got 4 ships were i serve on this moment 1 isnt an ES ship enymore so i not goen choose that one and the other guys isnt in ES enymore that owns that other ship so i gota choose between the darksky or scarlet its a hard choise :l 11/18/2009 10:29:41 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Just saying,search Fs,swords,you put FS-Starfleet(aka Federtion Starfleet Starfleet) 11/17/2009 8:04:11 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Sorry double post 11/17/2009 8:01:29 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 No,im the captain of a useless ship,te Valiant is the more usless ship is FS 11/17/2009 8:01:17 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Umm,by ship as a base,I mean...If theres an attack,the station needs to evacuate,with a ship,just run away or jump.. 11/17/2009 8:00:44 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 it is NOT useless. You got one of the best ships in the fleet and you call it USELESS?? Cyber that ship is NOT useless. You're a good captain. 11/17/2009 4:59:09 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse the darksky isnt usless cyber its a good ship :l with a good captain 11/17/2009 10:50:36 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse anime2128 Wait so wut hapened bout teh reunion parteh?... 11/17/2009 12:53:23 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques I'm now capitain of a useless ship...great 11/16/2009 8:04:39 PM Delete Report Abuse Jgoosse o rly i got 4 positions 0_O i gota throw 3 away... 11/16/2009 10:52:21 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques And im saying that because,sword said that we can only have 1 position at once 11/15/2009 7:06:08 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques oops 11/15/2009 7:05:25 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 he actually is tactical 11/15/2009 6:50:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques I don't want the Darksky to be a base,i have no crew since jg is the Scarlet helmsman... 11/15/2009 6:25:52 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse siondark1 well the scarlet happens to be the main federation starfleet flagship, so you may be right. Btw a ship as a base???0.o Yes and i bet you want it to be the darksky. 11/15/2009 5:37:34 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques A ship as a base?Not so bad idea,and i guess like usual the Scarlet gonna be it... 11/15/2009 4:15:00 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Good,sad about the pizza party,I wanted some food.Wait,how about till the stations done,we have a ship as our main base 11/15/2009 3:32:35 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Ok guys. Let's stop being so negative. How are you guys doing? 11/15/2009 2:35:04 PM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 We are being unactive. Our membership is bored. We need the Tarquin because it will be our HQ. The problem is that i cant quite finish it due to structural difficulties and not being able to go on roblox as often. 11/15/2009 11:10:00 AM Delete Report Abuse man155 No problem with it at all. We're doing fine. 11/15/2009 10:57:51 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse mrtw0face I personally have no idea whats wrong with FS sir. 11/15/2009 7:52:52 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse yea that woud be a good idea i think :) 11/15/2009 5:29:03 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse cyborg887 BRILLIANT!!!! THATS IT!!!! and swordsman, you are NOT a failure, this clan has much earn, with enough effort this clan we flourish!!! 11/14/2009 10:04:24 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse anime2128 Wait What about a reunion party for the old EFS memebers?... I dont know if its a good idea :3 11/14/2009 6:31:08 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Sorry guys. I have led FS to its final failure. I dont know if i will be able to get us out. After the deform (no, it wasnt much of a reform)i was not on ROBLOX as often and this hurt FS. So FS is unactive, and i am less active. Unless you guys have any ideas on how we can save FS...it is kinda possible i might quit in the near future...and you all know what that means. 11/14/2009 11:12:46 AM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Pizza party??? we got nothing to celebrate. 11/13/2009 8:22:29 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse daveed2 Hmm,how about a pizza party! 11/13/2009 6:45:31 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse cyborg887 Events? maybe rallies? 11/13/2009 5:33:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse man155 war is a good idea but u can never win and u can never lose. 11/13/2009 1:26:55 PM CyberJacques Idk maybe a war,because im in a combat branch and i never had any kind of combat exept training... 11/13/2009 1:15:42 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse yea JUST DANCE XD :p !!! 11/13/2009 1:10:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Thank you. 11/12/2009 9:27:29 PM Delete Report Abuse Trekkie both 11/11/2009 8:00:13 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 Am i crazy or do i think lady gaga is a normal person with a pretty face? 11/11/2009 7:54:15 PM Delete Report Abuse Trekkie i can join the games, but its extreamely laggy... 11/11/2009 6:21:16 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse trekkie the past few days roblox evacuates evreyoen that somone of the player cant join games enymore 11/11/2009 2:25:22 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Trekkie Something has gone wrong on my end with Roblox, can't join any games for now. 11/11/2009 1:11:08 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse actuly yes RP is a long time ago :l 11/10/2009 5:47:01 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 "FS is expanding more slowly". To tell the truth. We are not expanding at all. We are doing the opposite. 11/10/2009 4:17:07 PM Delete Report Abuse CyberJacques Been a while since i did some rp on one of our ship... 11/10/2009 2:23:31 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse CyberJacques FS is expanding more slowy... 11/10/2009 2:23:12 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse strange i cant enter the starfleet site must be somthing with my internet connection again :l 11/10/2009 12:55:20 PM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse jgoosse to be fair i dont like the logo you made aspecialy the thing witht the pwning people woud think weird things of FS... 11/8/2009 11:08:12 AM Delete Report Abuse • Exile User Report Abuse Swordsman524 I will give away the old EFS HQ sometime in the near future...i will talk about it later.. 11/7/2009 9:26:13 AM Delete Report Abuse Swordsman524 Sorry guys. I have had a hard time finding time for ROBLOX these past weeks and possibly in the next few weeks. I will try to continue the tarquin... 11/7/2009 9:21:02 AM Delete Report Abuse Category:R-FS Group Wall